


shared t-shirts and sweatpants

by literatiruinedme



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dress Code Violations, F/M, Post 2.22, Waiting, arguably - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29821692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literatiruinedme/pseuds/literatiruinedme
Summary: Betty gets detention and Jughead waits.
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Comments: 7
Kudos: 54





	shared t-shirts and sweatpants

**Author's Note:**

> I watched the campfire scene in 3.01 again and saw [a post about girls getting dress coded in high school being hot after high school](https://femmeidiot.tumblr.com/post/644522487137304576/girls-who-got-dress-code-violations-in-high-school) and idk this happened
> 
> and the [mood board](https://imgur.com/ff9izDp)

A bluebird sat on the edge of a tree branch hanging over Jughead.

He stared at it, mouth open, forgetting to blink occasionally until his eyes were dry enough that he had to squint for a few seconds until they stopped burning. His fingers rested against the blue and red plaid blanket that Betty had shoved into his hands between fourth and fifth period as she grumbled about another detention as he gave her one of the extra pairs of sweatpants that he kept in his locker; he had an extra closet in there, really, with all of the shirts and sweatpants he kept for when Betty inevitably got in trouble for not dressing up to code.

The first week of their junior year, she had gotten in trouble for wearing a tank top with straps too thin, the next day her skirt was too short, then principal Weatherbee demanded she leave her fishnets at home and Jughead had to pull her into a classroom when she started to take them off in front of a dozen other students; she had been compliant Thursday through the following Friday, quieter than usual as she clung to his arm, her head on his shoulder while they sat in the student lounge before classes, during their free period, and outside for lunch while they took in the last few moments of warmth before summer and fall gave way to another harsh Vermont winter. 

Jughead blinked when his face suddenly felt cold, glancing up.

Betty hovered above him, shaking a bag of M&Ms over her palm. She smiled weakly when she noticed that he had opened his eyes, looking down as she took off her shoes, kneeling before sitting on her heels next to him. She held the bag out to him, waiting for him to raise his hand before pouring half a dozen over his palm. 

“Thank you.”

She nodded, a few of the multi-colored candies in her own mouth. 

Jughead shifted onto his side to curl around her bent knees after shoving the candies in his mouth. After a moment, he smiled to himself.

“What?” she mumbled around a handful of chocolates.

“You’re sitting all ladylike, but you just left detention for literally taking your skirt off in an argument with the principal.”

A heavy sigh escaped her before she set the candies down a little more roughly than she normally would. “Look, I had bike shorts on underneath, but I’m tired of the prudence! Just because I have breasts and thighs doesn’t mean I shouldn't be able to wear what I want!”

“You’re right. In the very least, you should be able to adorn yourself with the dressings of your choice.”

Betty paused, picking up the candies before shaking an M&M out of the brown paper satchel and chucking it at his head.

“Hey!” he laughed, holding a hand up in defence.

“I’m not on the value menu!”

Jughead nodded with a sigh. “No, I know that.” Before speaking again, he kissed her knee. “I was just teasing you. I don’t like seeing you frown.”

Betty hummed before shaking a red M&M out. Gingerly, she rested the candy against his lips, waiting until he accepted it before reaching down to comb her fingers through his hair. “I'm sorry.”

“Why?”

“Because you were stuck waiting for me and I know you don't like me fighting with people.”

He shrugged.

“Jug-”

“I wait because I want to wait and, while I think you're trying to be spiteful, I also think you're hiding in your head and I can't go there.” He leaned forward to kiss her knee before looking at her again. “Do you maybe want to tell me what's been weighing on you?”

“I-” She shook her head. After a few moments, she pursed her lips. “I don't know. I'm just tired of dressing how Mom wants and I don't want to deal with what Weatherbee has to say.” She paused again.

“What?”

“I just-” Betty paused, worrying her lower lip between her teeth. “I don't know.”

“Say it,” Jughead encouraged with a nudge. “Let me hear what's on your mind.”

“I just want to wear what I want to. I've seen Archie in less, I've seen _mall employees_ in less, yet I have to put on a jacket or I have to change.” She threw her hands up in exasperation. “Is my body _that_ distracting?” 

Jughead's brows furrowed as he pursed his lips. “I mean-” He stammered. “You're not _not_ attractive, but- or I-” He whimpered, looking down at the blanket as he bit his lip. “That question sounds like it could be a trap.”

A laugh bubbled out of Betty before she nodded. “Okay, I get how you could feel that way. I didn't mean it like that, and you're pretty much ace, so that's a confusing question on its own.” 

“Look,” he began. “Conventionally, you're very attractive. To me, you're _also_ very attractive, but that's been due to around a decade of friendship and almost two years of dating. Plus, you do that thing with your hips that’s...scary, but in a _good_ way. If I'm being totally honest, you're constantly ready to take your pants off, so I feel like I hold too much power, but I love you in your sweatpants and the stupid sweaters your mom approves of and in whatever the last few weeks have been.”

She smiled, leaning down to kiss his temple. “I can also tell you've had a thing for me in your clothes.”

Jughead blushed but didn't argue to disagree.

“I still have one warning until Alice gets called since Weatherbee said this is _out of the ordinary for me_ or whatever, but I'm not ready to go home.” With a heavy sigh, she spoke again. “Do you want to go to Pop's?” 

After shifting up onto his elbow, Jughead nodded quickly.

A giggle escaped Betty as she helped him to his knees before kissing him firmly on the lips. Her toothpaste and mouthwash had faded from that morning, but the taste of chocolate was still prevalent in her mouth. She smiled against his lips before playfully shoving him away.

“What?” he laughed. 

“You’re just hungry. You always bite my lip like that when I eat beforehand.”

His brows furrowed. “I what?”

She smiled. “You bite my lip and then your tongue, like, darts out; it's more like when you're trying to lick ice cream off of the edge of the milkshake to-go container-”

“Why waste perfectly good milkshake, Betts?” At her giggles, he hummed teasingly before pecking her cheek. 

“Why don't we head out then?”

He hummed in agreement, nodding his head before pecking her lips once more. 

“I'm driving.”

With a warm smile, Jughead nodded in agreement as she helped him gather his things. A chuckle escaped him when she started off towards the motorbike without him. Quickly, he grabbed the last of their stuff before running off towards Betty as she encroached on his motorcycle.

“Hey.” She stopped at the bike, turning to face him when he finally caught up with her. “Thanks.”

His brows furrowed. “For what?”

Her gaze flicked down to focus on the collar of his shirt for a moment. The pad of her middle finger traced along the first couple inches of his collarbone, drawing a content hum from him after his eyes closed. “Thanks for waiting.”

He smiled to himself. “You know I'd always wait for you.”

Her lips pressed to kiss, making him relax further as he sank into her touch. The blanket he had been carrying lay somewhere on the ground next to him as his hands settled on her waist. His skin tingled anywhere Betty touched as she held his neck with one hand while the other cupped his cheek. “I love you,” he whispered when she finally pulled back for a breath.

He wished he could have captured her resulting giggle in a bottle, just to have it for a rainy day.

“I love you, too,” she breathed, kissing him once more before taking a step back.

Slowly, Jughead opened his eyes, already missing the warmth of her touch.

“Come on,” she coaxed. “I'll buy you a burger.”

Jughead gasped melodramatically, holding the back of his hand to his forehead. “My hero,” he gasped, mimicking a forties movie star.

Betty rolled her eyes, a grin on her lips as she sat down on his motorbike. “Get on the bike, Marilyn.”

A grin found its way to his lips as he brushed her hair behind her shoulder before leaning down to kiss the newly exposed skin. He paused just before his lips touched her throat, knowing it would make her impatient as his breathing against her skin made her eyes slip shut. “Thank you, Mister President,” he sang breathily, drawing a loud laugh from her.

“ _Jug_.”

He kissed her shoulder. “Yeah, yeah.” Without another word, he leaned over, picking up the blanket from the pavement beside them before shoving it in the small storage compartment on the back of the bike. After firmly wrapping his arms around her waist, Jughead kissed her shoulder once more. “I'll be good,” he promised.

Betty shifted to kiss his forehead before pulling on his helmet. “You won't.” Without another word, she turned over the engine, drowning out any counterpoint he may have had. After backing away from where he had parked on their drive into school that morning, Betty began the drive to their favourite burger joint, ready for a quiet and comforting meal in their usual, comfortable booth. 


End file.
